Metal Fox
Español= |Color = Gris |Edad = 28 |Miedo = Arañas |Gustos = El Heavy Metal Su guitarra eléctrica Nachos Documentales Bicicletas Sodas Conciertos |Disgustos = Otros géneros musicales Brócoli Haters del Metal |Etiquetado Como = El Metal Manía |Amigos = Lillian Callow Rocky Aveline Milky Moo Swallon Coffin Guffaw Nekoko Sakura Russell Willow Mellow Sean Bloom Maily |Enemigos = Svet Crafty G.U.M.M.Y. Lifty Shifty Disco Bear Prickly Greenish Sandy |Intereses Románticos = Ninguno por el momento |Primera Aparición = ? |Última Aparición = ? |Numapariciones = 41 |Primera Muerte = ? |Nummuertes = 29 |Porcentaje de Supervivencia = 34% |Primeravictima = Sean |Numvictimas = 15 |Fondo = Black |ColorBorde = Grey |ColorCuadros = DarkRed |ColorFuente = White |ColorFuenteenCuadros = White |BordeCuadros = Grey }} Metal Fox es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends 2 y Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters creado por Señor Comadreja. Apariencia Metal Fox es un zorro de color gris, usa una camiseta roja, la cual cubre con una chaqueta de cuero negra con botones grises, también usa pantalones negros que brillan con el reflejo de la luz y botas vaqueras de color gris oscuro con detalles en líneas curvadas, tiene un mechón de cabello negro peinado hacia atrá y además tiene de una cicatriz que atraviesa parte de su ojo izquierdo. En su camiseta tiene un logo, el cual le pertenecía a su antigua banda "Unhappy". Versión Humana Aquí es de estatura muy alta, su piel es clara y su cabello es negro, rapado con un estilo mohawk, sus ojos son negros. Su vestimenta es la misma, pero un poco más detallada. Personalidad Metal Fox es alguien relajado cuando no tiene nada que hacer, enérgico y positivo, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, pero cuando tiene un compromiso, deja de lado su actitud relajada, demostrando ser responsable. Sin bien es positivo, se frustra fácilmente cuando no tiene lo que quiere, pero cuando si, festeja tocando una guitarra de aire. Su máxima pasión es su guitarra eléctrica y el Heavy Metal. Aunque no le guste los otros géneros, es respetuoso con otros gustos musicales, siempre que respeten el suyo. Según Guffaw, Metal Fox solía ser un bully, pero cuando el mismo Guffaw le salvó la vida, Metal Fox dejó de ser agresivo, aunque perdió su amistad con Prickly, Greenish, más no con Sakura. Curiosidades *Su nombre es una parodia metalera al de Disco Bear. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa negra. *Su nombre de usuario en HappyNet es "Insert Username Here". *Su símbolo en el Reditum es un Rayo. *En un principio iba a ser un bully, aunque en algún momento del pasado lo fué. Y no le gusta admitirlo. *Es uno de los personajes en no tener voz aguda. |-| English= |Color = Gray |Edad = 21 |Miedo = Spiders |Gustos = Heavy Metal His electric guitar Nachos Documentals Bicycles Sodas Concerts |Disgustos = Other musical genera Broccoli Metal Haters |Etiquetado Como = The Metal Maniac |Amigos = Lillian Callow Aveline Milky Moo Rusty Coffin Guffaw Nekoko Valente Russell Sean |Enemigos = Svet Crafty G.U.M.M.Y. Lifty Shifty Disco Bear Prickly |Intereses Románticos = None |Primera Aparición = ? |Última Aparición = ? |Numapariciones = 60 |Primera Muerte = ? |Nummuertes = 42 |Primeravictima = Sean |Numvictimas = 15 |Fondo = Black |ColorBorde = Grey |ColorCuadros = DarkRed |ColorFuente = White |ColorFuenteenCuadros = White |BordeCuadros = Grey }} Metal Fox is a fan character from Happy Tree Friends 2 and Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters created by Mr. Weasel. Appearance Metal Fox is a gray fox with a red T-shirt, whic is covered by a black leather jacket, he also wears skyblue jeans and dark gray boots. He has two hair wicks: one is black and the other is red and a scar on his right cheek. Personality Metal Fox has a chill bro attitude when he has nothing to do, he is also energetic and positive, he likes to look at the bright side of things, but when he has any commitment he acts very responsably. Despite being positive he becomes enraged easily when he doesn´t get what he wants, but when he does he celebrates by playing his guitar. His ultimate passion is his electric guitar and Heavy Metal. Trivia * He has not been reborn yet, but his design was slightly altered. * He is one of many characters to use black clothing. * He is also one of the characters to have an acute voice. Traducido por: Exbelion. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes con Fobias Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Caninos Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Go! Categoría:Sr. Handy Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Señor Comadreja